


Divided (Concept)

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can





	Divided (Concept)

Human/cat hybrids, called cats. Human/dog hybrids, called dogs.

All cats and dogs have ears, tails, and claws  
All cats have whiskers  
All cats and dogs have patches on their fingertips and their palms, referred to as pads  
Most cats and dogs have smoother pads  
Most cats have retractable claws  
Most cats and dogs have fangs  
Some cats and dogs have rough pads  
Some cats and dogs have eyes that resemble their animal counterparts more than that of humans  
Some cats and dogs have extra fur around their neck or upper chest, referred to as scruff  
Some dogs have whiskers  
Few cats and dogs have extra fur on the top of their hands or around their wrists, referred to as cuffs  
Few cats and dogs have claws and/or pads on their feet as well as their hands  
Very few cats and dogs have fur in other places of their body  
Very few cats and dogs have unnaturally colored fur or eyes

Mpreg is possible  
catxdog is possible, but forbidden. Any kind of romantic activity between a cat and a dog can be punished  
cats and dogs are pretty much enemies  
fxf relationships are frowned upon, but not forbidden. Females cannot get pregnant off of other females alone  
(yeah this society is weird shush)

Cats usually have smaller, lighter frames and are more agile than dogs.  
Dogs usually have larger, heavier frames and are more strong than cats.

Race is rarely used; breed is used much more frequently

Hands and feet are referred to as paws. Human hair is still called hair, animal fur is still called fur.

 

Virgil- Bombay cat, purple cat eyes, pale skin, light pinkish brown smooth pads

Patton- Norwegian Forest Cat/Singapura mix, olive green eyes, slightly tan skin, light brown pads

Roman- German Shepherd dog, soft chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, brown pads

Logan- Border Collie dog, black eyes, moderately tan skin, dark brown pads

 

Any of y'all want me to actually write this, because I have some ideas?


End file.
